This invention is related to whey and whey blends for use as an ingredient in bakery products and the like.
Whey products have been proposed as low cost substitutes for nonfat dry milk (NFDM) for various bakery products, especially since the price of NFDM continues to increase. However, when whey is substituted for NFDM many baked products suffer in the exchange. For example, when substituting for NFDM in cake batters, the resultant batter produces cakes with low volume, poor overall quality scores, and poor keeping properties. The whey batter would also have a lower absorption requirement than the NFDM thus reducing the overall batter yield. These and other problems must be addressed so that the correct whey and whey blend can be selected for use in bakery related products.